


johnny and the invisible man

by alovelyvixen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, ??? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hear me out ok, Johnyong, Only mentioned though, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somnophilia, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Voyeurism, he can turn invisible, i dont know what to call it, overuse of the nickname "bubu", taeyong is invisible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelyvixen/pseuds/alovelyvixen
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, it was incredibly easy to forget your boyfriend had the ability to turn invisible.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	johnny and the invisible man

**Author's Note:**

> here is how this came about: i was in class, writing scholarship essays, and one of the prompts was if you could be a superhero / villain, what would you be? i was like oh obviously the invisible woman and i was writing about how i wouldn't use it do to bad things and then my mind wandered and this idea was born. i wrote this in one whole horny sitting, so enjoy.

Johnny entered their condo, back from the store with some cleaning supplies and such. He had also stopped by work to pick up his paycheck, so he was looking forward to taking him out. “Bubu!” The apartment seemed empty, but he wasn’t sure when he would get back from the gym. He slipped off his shoes and set the bags down on their tiny little table before peering over into the living room.

Suddenly, he felt a sensation and jumped. Where he stood, he felt pressure slide down the center of his abdomen and grip his crotch before faltering. Johnny took a second to collect himself and assess the situation before grinning.

Contrary to popular belief, it was incredibly easy to forget your boyfriend had the ability to turn invisible.

He remembers the day that he figured it out like it was yesterday - mostly because of the petrifying fear he felt. After he had returned from work, he reached down at the mat that his spare key lay under, and froze. His hand wouldn’t go any further, like there was some forcefield there. Johnny felt around until he realized that this invisible barrier was a shoe, with a leg, and a body. Taeyong panicked and almost tripped over a potted plant, which made him turn visible again. He screamed and fell over like a tree while Taeyong spewed both a half - ass apology and an explanation in the matter of a minute.

Johnny still liked him, and grew to love him… Especially at times like these. Taeyong’s cunning hands ran across his chest and into his shirt. Before he could grab at him, the hand was gone, and he was pushed towards the bedroom.

“Why does it feel like you just got out of the shower? Are you all wet?” He watched the door close and stood in front of their bed.

“ _ I’m wet, and naked, and loose, just for you,”  _ His sweet entity whispered into his ear.

Thankfully, he was sated with his body pressing up against his and slotting their lips together. His hands strategically slipping up and down his wet, tiny body. He really was stark naked, fresh out of the shower. Johnny could smell his soap and shampoo, and feel his damp hair when he brought one of his hands up to caress the back of his neck. The other wandered lower and slid against his cute little ass.

“ _ Where’s the fun in that if I can’t grind on you?”  _ His voice switched to his other ear and his body vanished from his arms.

Johnny began to pull off his shirt when he felt Taeyong’s mouth on the crotch of his pants. He  _ knew _ it was his mouth by the way it molded around his zipper and started making a tiny little ring of darkness everywhere it touched.

“Bubu,” He threw himself back on the bed, just as his pants fell down his legs.

“ _ I love how your pants are always so loose,” _ Taeyong giggled before impressively pulling his briefs all the way down to his ankles without struggling.

Since he quite literally couldn’t see what he was doing, Johnny had adopted the habit of closing his eyes more often than he should. As soon as they were down, he let his head lull back and closed his eyes. There were times when Taeyong had sucked him off while visible, so he thought back to those times, rather than keeping his eyes open and watch his cock stand and become slippery with phantom saliva.

He bit his lip, feeling Taeyong’s cute little lips suckle up his shaft and around the tip of his cock. It was so euphoric to dream about, and it made his breath shaky at the visual. His cute pink hair and pink lips, the specific way he did it in a line despite his lips sliding all around before reaching their destination at the top.

Taeyong’s mouth slid down his cock in increments, going down further each time he descended. He always looked so focused when he did it, with his hands curled beneath him for stability while he rocked his body back and forth. Call him selfish, but he would sit back with his hands curled in the sheets always, letting him do his thing. Johnny wasn’t really loud, either, so he would pant and groan his way up to a climax.

_ “Johnny~ Open your eyes…” _

Of course, he lifted his head slightly and saw Taeyong on his knees in front of him, looking up at him. “Fuck.”

“How about,” He gently ran both of his hands from Johnny’s shoulder’s to his thighs as he spoke, “You look at me for a little bit?”

They both knew how much Taeyong liked attention, while also liking being invisible. He felt like he liked it even when Johnny was looking around the house for him, calling out his name, calling his phone. Johnny could see Taeyong, as a treat.

Taeyong pushed him back on the bed and crawled on his lap, snuggling his ass back on his cock. “How was your day?” He literally  _ purred _ with a smile.

“It’s going good,” Johnny held Taeyong’s hip with one hand, and wrapped his arm around his back with the other. He smirked at how despite this being such a dominant position for Taeyong, he let Johnny take control and guide him along. His cock slid right into him, and he made haste planting his feet, then thrusting up at a steady pace so he began to bounce.

Taeyong’s hands rested on his pecks while he focused on arching his back so that his ass had the perfect angle for taking Johnny’s cock. He’d always gotten teased for being so flat and skinny, but the ridicule would stop after they left the bedroom. He  _ really  _ knew how to use his hips, unlike most skinny bottoms. You’d think he had the fattest ass and curviest hips hearing how Johnny described him.

He let out the cutest deep - voiced mewls and pants every time he got deeper and thrusted a little differently. To Johnny’s dismay, Taeyong would… Short circuit, at times. Johnny made him feel better than he ever could, and he would reach that state of pleasure where he could only think  _ Johnny Johnny Johnny Johnny Johnny _ .

  
That also meant he didn’t have control over his power. He flickered like a light, from visible to invisible, for varying amounts of seconds. It was a good thing, but Johnny also got the tiniest bit annoyed. He went a little faster to catch his attention, which always worked.

Taeyong sat up and swiveled his hips a little bit before grinning. Then he was gone.

Johnny groaned and sat up, hoping that there was more to come. He felt his weight leave the bed, then watched as the bed dipped. It was hard to decipher, but he saw four deeper points in the bed, and he could only assume that he was on all fours. His hand wandered strategically around the bed until he felt his calf, then he used both hands to sit up and align his hips with Taeyong’s hole.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d think I was having a wet dream,” He rubbed his cock around until it found its way between his cheeks and caught onto his rim.

“ _ I know you dream about me, Johnny… Why do you think you wake up with cum in your shorts?”  _ Taeyong’s voice was a bit muffled.  _ “Who do you think grinds on you until your legs tense up and you fall back into your deep sleep?” _

“It’s also why I suddenly feel the urge to jerk off when I’m just sitting in the living room.” He pushed his cock inside him and continued, thrusting in slow and steady yet focused thrusts. “Don’t think I don’t feel it when you grind up against me in the shower, or touch me while I’m jerking off and you’re not supposed to be home. You like it. You like that you can’t be seen. It turns you on to know that you’re turning me on so much without me even looking at you.”

“ _ Johnny… Johnny, god,” _ He saw the sheets bunch up and the pillows sink a little bit.

Johnny closed his eyes once more and fucked into him with the same vigor and yearning that he had when Taeyong was riding him. Him and Taeyong hardly had sex, to his surprise, but rather had little encounters that could be considered sexual, and would jerk off sometimes, due to Taeyong’s obvious kink. It didn’t bother him, since sex wasn’t the only important thing… It just made things a little more interesting the next time that it would roll around.

  
  


He was already so riled up from earlier, so he really felt like he could cum at any second with a little push. Taeyong was tense, so he was sure he could push him over the edge. “Bubu, please,” Johnny leaned over so that he was whispering into his ear. Times like this make being taller than him worth it. “I want to see you, I want to see your beautiful face.” His thrusts were deeper, now, and he knew that he would hit his sweet spot at any moment.

For a few moments, Taeyong ignored him, but he eventually did hit that spot. Just as before, he short circuited and his form started to flicker into existence. “Good, good, mhm, Bubu…” He reached down so that he could coax him along further by stroking him almost in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck, Johnny, I love you,” His body was starting to tense up.

“I love you too, mm-” Johnny began to empty into him with more erratic thrusts, snapping into him without control. He kissed his shoulder and left some red marks on his neck when he felt him gasp and started to clench around him.

Johnny made sure not to have his giant body collapse on him, turning over on his back. “Oh, god, I didn’t think this through. I  _ just  _ took a shower…” Taeyong shivered at the cum running out of him.

“You were the one who was horny…” He kissed his cheek. “C’mon, I’ll carry you and we can shower together.” Johnny gently picked him up and locked their lips together. “I love seeing you like this. You’re so cute.”

And immediately, as always, he regretted saying that, since it made Taeyong playfully disappear in his arms.

+++

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Marcie! If you want to follow me / talk to me / stalk me / roleplay (i rp bts and nct pls rp with me lmao) my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/froggiebubu) , my curiouscat (to leave me feedback and suggestions) is [here](https://curiouscat.me/femmeyong) , and my kakaotalk is marciexbam! :)
> 
> Enjoy my works! x


End file.
